


Let Me See Your Pretty Face

by justdumbanddead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Don We Now Our Gay Apparel, Everyone Is Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Smut, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Smut, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Top Sawamura Daichi, Yaoi, but also praise, daisuga - Freeform, they're at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdumbanddead/pseuds/justdumbanddead
Summary: "Let me see your pretty face as you come undone." The brunette whispered in Suga's ear, who instinctively threw his head back so Daichi could see him completely flushed.He moved down to suck a hickey right below his ear, where everybody would be able to see. Daichi was pleased with the mark, knowing  nobody but him would dare stare his Suga the way they did today.------swearing, sexual, daddy kink, slight degradation, praise-
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Let Me See Your Pretty Face

Daichi's POV

How did I allow Suga to talk me into this? For being the mom of the team, he was surprising rowdy. He just looked too cute to say no to when he asked me to go to the club. He refused to take any of the first or second years, and Jesus isn't too keen on parties. So, that's how I ended up in a small club on a Friday night.

"Isn't it just electrifying!" Suga yelled, as more of a statement than a question. My head had started to ache, due to the bright lights. So I sat at an old-fashioned booth watching Suga dance suggestively in a way that made me quite sexually frustrated.

Stop that. Let this crush go for one night, he's your best friend for god's sake!

"Come sit with me Suga, you're gonna get dehydrated." 'And I don't like all these guys eyeing you as you swing your hips.' Considering he was the most caring and responsible, he really let himself go when he partied. 

As Suga walked over, I could see how damp his shirt had gotten from the sweat and alcohol. But when he sat down next to me, I found that his ocean-scented cologne covered up the smell of the party surrounding us. 

"Why don't you ever dance with me?" Suga pouted, staring into the cup of water I handed him.

"Uhh..." 'Because I'm afraid of what'll happen if you get too close with your hips swaying like that!' "I'm just not really good at it, it's kinda embarrassing." I forced out. 

"Oh! No worries, I'll show you!" He leaned in closer as he finished his sentence. I didn't have time to react as he pulled me up onto the dance floor.

"It's simple, just move your upper body along to the rhythm and move your feet along to the beat! I like to lip-sync as well, makes it more fun!" He giggled, as if he didn't even realise how perfect he looked in this lighting. Clearly I wasn't the only one who noticed, while Suga danced obliviously, I had to glare down anyone trying to come up to him. Even though I couldn't confess, I wasn't ready to see Suga dance with someone else.

After a few songs, I started to understand. I was too focused on Suga's angelic aura to even think about how uncomfortable I was dancing like this. Oh my god, Daichi! Get a fucking hold of yourself! 

Unfortunately (but also fortunately), Suga seemed to get closer to me with every passing minute. And I figured that by the next song, his ass would basically be pressed against my already tight pants. Well, turns out I figured wrong, because Suga decided to wrap his arms around my neck right now. He pressed his body up against mine in a way that should be considered illegal. His head dipped into the crock of my neck, and I quickly found myself flustered and incredibly aroused. He slowed down for a minute, to whisper through small pants, "Already hard, Daichi?" I could basically hear his smirk as his hand quickly skimmed over my crotch.

The comment almost made me take him right there. Instead, I just grabbed his hand and dragged him out as he yelped with surprise. I tossed some bills to the bartender on the way out and flashed a quick smile before breaking out into the cold night air. 

"Come with me, kitten?" I asked charmingly, happy to see Suga flustered this time. He scratched his the back of his neck.

"Yeah, okay." He whispered before I tightened my hold on his hand and thanked the gods that my apartment was only a few minutes away. While jogging, I pulled Suga closer to me and slipped a hand in his back pocket. He let out a started "ah!" And I chuckled at the cute noise that escaped his lips. I knew that wouldn't be the only one I was gonna hear tonight.

We crashed into my house and as soon as the door closed, I slammed him against the wall. "You thought you could just tease me like that kitten?" I asked through heavy breaths. 

"Dai-daichi..." I didn't let him finish, crashing my lips into his for a bruising kiss. As his hands traveled to my hair, I kicked off his and my shoes. I grabbed him by the thighs and let him wrap his legs around my torso as I carried him upstairs to my room. 

Third Person POV

Daichi's door was luckily open just enough for him to carry Suga through and then slam him against the back of the door to close it. He was careful not to hurt his little kitten of course, but the sudden movement made Suga open his mouth just long enough to let Daichi slip his tongue in. He explored the smaller male's mouth and let the other enjoy the sensation. Daichi quickly pulled Suga's shirt off with the one hand he wasn't using to hold Suga up. Daichi swiftly moved his mouth down Suga's torso, attacking his neck and then leaving a trail of hickies and lovebites all the way to his waistband. 

Daichi threw Suga onto his bed, once again not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to show him whose in charge. Suga smirked and blushed as Daichi pulled his shirt over his head, to reveal his toned figure, much more muscled than Suga's. Daichi climbed back ontop of Suga before asking "Are you sure you want this?" 

"God Daichi, please fuck me. Fuck me until I can't feel my legs." Suga pleaded so blatantly that Daichi could've gotten off on that moment alone.

"Don't expect me to go easy." Daichi said, before kissing his naval and unbuttoning Suga's jeans. He pulled them off to reveal Suga's already hard member pushing against his white underwear. The front was already wet with precum. "Excited aren't me?" Daichi teased, and now it was Suga's turn to blush. Daichi stood up for a minute to enjoy the view of Suga sprawled out and flustered on his bed.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Suga joked as he watched Daichi gape at him. But Daichi, actually reach to the camera sitting on his shelf and took a polaroid. "What?! Daichi I was joking!" Daichi chuckled as he undid his belt and leaned back in.

"It's daddy to you, kitten."

"O-oh okay, daddy." Suga tried to hide his face, but it just turned him on more. Daichi smirked and pulled at Suga's waistband, looking him once more in the eyes, asking for permission. Suga hid his face, but nodded gently. Daichi striped Suga's and his own underwear, leaving them both naked. He opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out some lube and a condom, which he held between his teeth in a seductive manner while opening the lube. As he noticed Suga blush at the image, he winked. Which only caused Suga to cover his face more as the red tint spread across his cheeks. 

"Let me see your pretty face as you come undone." The brunette whispered in Suga's ear, who instinctively threw his head back so Daichi could see him completely flushed. He moved down to suck a hickey right below his ear, where everybody would be able to see. Daichi was pleased with the mark, knowing next time nobody would dare stare his Suga the way they did today.

Once Daichi had coated his fingers in lube, he slowly traced the outline of Suga's hole. "Ahhh- d-daddy, please just... ahh, please go." Suga begged, which was enough to make Daichi push his finger in. Suga let out a low moan and arched his back as Daichi started to rhythmically thrust his finger in and out of Suga. Daichi slowly added a second, and then a third finger, always leaving time for Suga to adjust. When he thought he was ready, he took all of his fingers out, letting Suga whine at the loss.

"Don't worry kitten, you'll have something better replace those in a second." Daichi teased as he put the condom on his hard member and climbed back on Suga. "Ready kitten?"

"Y-yes daddy." He replied.

"Then beg for it." The comment caught Suga completely off guard, but also turned him on so much.

"Fuck, daddy, fuck me until I tremble and shake and don't remember anything but you. Fuck me until I scream and grip the sheet until my fists turn white. Please daddy, pl-please fuck me." Hearing Suga's trembling voice pushed Daichi completely over the edge and he slammed into Suga without any further comment. "Ahhhh!" Suga screamed out as Daichi moaned. He waited for Suga to get used to the feeling, kissing his neck to ease him, knowing that the harsh thrust must've been hard on him. "Yo-you can m-move." He tripped over his words, hiding his face. Daichi thrust forward slowly, relishing the feeling of Suga all around him. He sped up though quickly, once he knew Suga was ready. 

"Hol-holy shit. You're so perfect for me kitten. So nice around my cock, so ready to take it all, my little slut." Suga seemed alarmed at the new words, but didn't mind hearing them. Instead, he just moaned and thrust his hips forward to meet Daichi's, to show him his approval. "Do you know how many guys were checking you out at the club? But at the end of the day, you're lying my bed, begging for my cock, hmm? Don't you find that amusing, my little slut?" 

"D-daddy. Ple-please." Suga tried to formulate words through the fast thrusts. 

"What? What my kitten?" Daichi continued to tease. He started angling in different directions until he found Suga's prostate. 

"Ahhhh! D-d-daddy! Fuck! Right, right there! Pl-please!" The smaller male moaned obscenely. 

"Oh right there?" Daichi slowed for a second to smirk and then start pounding into that same place again and again, sending Suga over the edge. He pulled the setter's legs up to thrust into him deeper and deeper.

"Ahhh! D-daddy! P-please, I'm gon-gonna cum." He screamed, tightening his grip on the sheets as Daichi senselessly fucked him into the mattress. Suga's legs had started to tremble so much he knew if he had been standing he'd probably collapse. Looks like he won't be playing volleyball tomorrow.

"Let me hear you beg one last time, my little slut, my little kitten." Daichi was also nearing his climax. 

"Pl-please, d-d-daddy. Let me, let me c-cum. Please daddy." And with a quick nod Suga came untouched on his and Daichi's chest. As his orgasm shattered his body, he clenched around Daichi, which brought him to his climax as well. Daichi finished riding out their orgasms and slowly pulled out. Suga steadied his breathing as he lay with his eyes closed. It was messy, but both males were too fucked out to care.

"You're so perfect Koshi. I love you."

"I love you too, Sawamura." 

And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms, the setter nuzzling his face into the brown-haired male's neck. Let's just say, they went out to the club much more often.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut, roast me for the bad writing lol  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> -mercury


End file.
